the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Werewolf (D
text Note: As with anything in D&D a DM can create their own iterations for a campaign. This article simply provides details from published Dungeons and Dragons material. 2nd Edition Advanced Dungeons and Dragons text 1st Edition Advanced Dungeons and Dragons text Basic Werewolves are Humans who can change into Wolves. They do not wear armor, since it would interfere with their shapechanging. They can summon 1-2 wolves to them. The wolf or pair will arrive with in 1 to 4 rounds after being summoned. If a Werewolf is hit by wolfsbane, it must make a Saving Throw vs. Poison or run away in fear. The sprig of wolfsbane must be swung or thrown as a weapon, using normal combat procedures. A lycanthrope returns to its "normal" form when killed. Some animals (such as horses) do not like the smell of lycanthropes and will react with fear. Armor Class 5 (9)^ | Hit Dice 4* | Move 180' (60) | Attacks 1 Bite | Damage 2-8 | Number Appearing 1-6 (2-12) | Save As Fighter 4 | Morale 8 | Treasure Type C | Alignment Chaotic | XP Value 125 ^ = when in human form. Wolf Form In wolf form a werewolf can only be harmed by magical weapons, silvered weapons, natural weapons (such as bite, claw, dragon breath), or magical spells. Weapons of iron, steal, crafted wood etc have no effect on them.They are also, while in this form, immune to the 'Charm Person' spell. If they where under it's effects while in Human form the spell is broken upon their change into Wolf form. They cannot use Human weapons nor tools due to lacking hands. They cannot speak normal languages in this form but are able to speak and understand Wolf. As such they know far more about the Wolves in their pack then non-werewolves would. Werewolves may maintain some physical characteristics of their Human form when in Wolf form. For instance, a Human with a limp would limp in wolf form. Black-haired Human form werewolves will be black furred in Wolf form. Those with Auburn hair would have touches of red in their fur. As with most wolves werewolves in wolf form are paler on their underside (throat, chest, and belly). Eye color remains the same as the color they have in Human form. Generally the larger a Werewolves Human form is the larger they are in Wolf form. A werewolf is half their Human height in wolf form at the shoulder, and weighs 1.5 times what they do in Human form. So a Werewolf who is in Human form 6 feet tall and weights 170 pounds stands in Wolf form at 3 feet to the shoulder, is a little over 6 feet long (from snout to tail end) and weights 255 pounds. Some packs make use of armor for this form though such has to be put onto the Werewolf by another individual and those werewolves with such armor are those likely to advance to leadership over multiple packs (see Werewolf Player Characters). A werewolf can carry up to 1000 cn at full speed; 2000 cn at half speed assuming some means of securing a pack to them or a rider. Such as a harness around the chest. Those with armor can carry about half that amount and would be unable to change back into a Human form until the armor is removed (they will take damage should they try to or if they are forced to). Which is also why it's not commonly used. Human Form In Human form werewolves look like any other human with slight peculiarities due to Lycanthropy- large canines or fur on the back or interior of the ear or other minor traits not easily noticed. They can speak normally, and fight normally in this form. When in Human form, many werewolves try to hide their nature and live normal lives. Werewolves must take care to avoid silver and wolfsbane - their reactions to these substances may expose their secret. Equally noticeable are the reactions animals have to werewolves. Horses show fear, and may strike out or bolt from a werewolves presence. Dogs may challenge a werewolf intruding on it's territory- to them a werewolf smells more like a rival dog then a Human. Wild wolves on the other hand will be drawn to a werewolf's abode. It's not uncommon for werewolves to have "pet" wolves hanging around. A werewolf has to rest a day after a full night of activity. Which often interferes in work schedules or other regular activity for Humans. They can still be active but will be tired from not sleeping that night. They usually sleep a bit during the day to be active at night, especially when the forced change under the full moon is near. Those who do generally diminish how tired they will be in the day that follows. They always return to their Human form when the sun rises after a full moon- it's an involuntary action. Armor in Human Form (Creature Crucible: Night Howlers describes how a werewolf can't change in armor, specifically that they take damage each turn they have it on during a transformation until they free themselves from armor. This damage comes from the armor being too tight and constrictive. The book details what it takes to get out of armor while transforming.) Lycanthropy Lycanthropy is a disease. Any human character who is severely hurt by a werewolf (losing more than half of his or her hit points when in battle with it) will become a werewolf in 2-24 days. The victim will begin to show signs of the disease after half that time. The disease will kill demi-humans instead of turning them into werewolves. It may only be cured by a high level cleric (11th level or greater, as explained in the D&D EXPERT rules), who will do so for a suitable price or service. Player Characters who turn into Werewolves will typically fall under the control of the DM due to the early effects of Lycanthropy (see Werewolf Player Characters). A werewolf who has been born a werewolf can only be 'cured' through a powerful Wish spell as the condition is very much part of who they are. Lycanthropy forces Werewolves of 15 years of age or older to transform under the full moon. Moonflower Moonflower is a plant that blossoms under a full moon from spring thaw to first frost. They grow next to Wolfsbane and have a 50% chance of producing 1 to 4 blossoms every month with in that span. They are rare though they can be cultivated (50% of transplanted Moonflowers will die within a week). Everything about the plant makes it difficult for a werewolf to harvest but it's desired by them. A single blossom, if consumed with in the hour of a involuntary transformation (such as that under a full moon) will add +4 to a werewolf's saving throw to resist the transformation. Eating 10 will prevent the transformation for the next 4d6 hours; including voluntary transformation as something in the plant inhibits the transformative aspects of Lycanthropy. Alignment Werewolves are chaotic creatures. Their beastly nature urges them to hunt and kill. According to many tales, werewolves are cursed to hunt the ones they love. In truth, when the moon is full a werewolf may become lost in the blood-lust of their beast form and kill any prey they find alone or vulnerable- including people they know. The alignment of their Human form can actually differ from that of their wolf form. Some would say the wolf is their true self, and the Human an act- others- especially in the case of the werewolf being a Human afflicted by the bite of a werewolf- would say that the wolf is not who they are. Regardless the Wolf will always be further towards Chaotic then the Human. In Human form a werewolf may act Neutral but in wolf form they would act chaotic. In this shift the character would forget the previous alignment language until they resumed a Human form. Unless of course the alignment is the same (chaotic). A werewolf who was born as such will likely not differ at all between the two forms. Having to stay hidden from authorities gives them a tendency towards a favoring of freedom, and independence, along with a family first attitude. These werewolves can willingly change their form and get a +4 to their 'Saving Throw vs Spell' in order to maintain their alignment. Some are Lawful to avoid standing out, some are chaotic wanting to distance themselves from a civilization that fears them- like any individual a werewolf will differ from person to person. Those afflicted by bite will not have this +4 advantage to the saving throw should they try to resist the alignment change. Failure to resist the alignment change will result in the character being Chaotic in alignment. Spellcasting (Creature Crucible: Night Howlers details that the Human form can have a Human class such as Cleric of Magic User but in wereform the character cannot cast spells) Pack (society) The Brethren - werewolves and their wolf followers - gather in packs, each with it's own leader, hierarchy, and territory. Packs will consist of 1-4 werewolves and 2-8 wolves with a territory of 56 square miles (an 8-mile hex). Packs will generally be family groups or individuals who where afflicted by lycanthropy as the aftermath of a common encounter. Territories can support larger packs (of up to 12) only if the werewolves hunt domesticated animals or import wild game into the region for the purpose of the hunt that comes every full moon. The werewolves dominate the normal wolves and may fight among them for the right to lead the pack. Despite this squabbling, a strong bond unites the pack. When one member is threatened the entire pack responds. Occasionally, neighboring werewolves unite their packs into a single devastating force. The leaders of each pack may challenge each other for chain of command. The hierarchy generally falls along lines of experience levels, with the most experienced leading the packs. Any werewolf wishing to be above another in the chain of command must challenge the one they wish to be over. If the challenged one accepts the challenge the two must fight either to the death, or until one submits. To decline the challenge is to acknowledge the other werewolf as superior and thus to cede the authority to them. Werewolves generally know the Human identity of their fellow pack members. They vow to guard this knowledge with their lives, for discovery would jeopardize the entire pack. This is especially true for family groups- those who inherit lycanthropy- whose members will be closely related. As a werewolf reverts to their Human form upon death, every battle matters to the pack- if they can't save one they can at least ensure that those responsible for the death do not live to reveal the identity of the fallen. Werewolf Conspiracies In any society whose members align themselves into groups of "us" and "them" there are bound to be conspiracies. Werewolves and non-Werewolves often find themselves at odds. A typical objective for werewolves is to establish their own nation where their kind can be open about what they are rather then living in the shadows of those who fear them. A person of power who is friendly towards such an aim (werewolf or not) can expect the werewolves to protect them- openly or otherwise- even if the motive of the person isn't friendly to werewolves- if it gets them such a land so be it- the rest can be sorted out latter. Werewolves will often have an organization dedicated to maintaining Wolf Law among Werewolves- one that more often works in secret unless the aim of a free land has been reached. Werewolves in a land where they are hunted may form organizations to protect their kind in a broad sense- rather then their pack alone. Some groups will express themselves as being innocent victims of prejudice. There will also of course be organizations that seek simply to spread their illness vastly so that all are werewolves and thus no one is left to oppress them for their condition. Naturally said groups will be opposed by organizations of Were-wolf Hunters and organizations of commoners seeking to protect not only their families but livestock from werewolves. Enemies Werewolves have enemies in the form of Humans or Demi-Humans who feel terrorized by them or who they are indeed actively terrorizing. As lycanthropy is deadly to Elves, Dwarves, and Halflings it poses a greater risk to them. While a rural population of Humans may organize to combat Werewolves, or townships may be thrown into a season of accusation and suspension following the killing of a townsfolk by a wolf or werewolf such groups are only a lesser of those who oppose them. Werewolf Hunters or the more broad Werehunters- those individuals who make a living hunting Werewolves and other werecreatures are foes werewolves take very seriously as they pose a direct threat to them. A town may mellow after a month or two of the werewolves staying low and a band of farmers will have to return to their crops at some point. But the Werewolf Hunters are always hunting the Werewolves- coming into towns in active panic or that have recently mellowed and causing the situation to be prolonged. The werehunters have studied werewolves, and treat them as prey. To the werewolf the werehunters are evil. Yet there is a being that poses a threat in ways the werehunter cannot- the Lupin. The Lupin are canine headed humanoids who despise Werewolves- seeing them as rivals for territory. Yet the Lupins are allies of Humans, much like dogs they are protective of Humans. The Lupins can fight as a werewolf in manwolf form can, and the most dreaded aspect of the Lupin is not that they employ silver weapons- but that even in Human form- a werewolf will be smelled out. Like a regular dog the Lupin can sense a Werewolf- instantly- always recognizing them even in Human form. Whenever a Lupin pack moves into the territory of a Werewolf pack there is always a war between the two- the Lupin seeking to drive the werewolves out- of which Humans are thankful. Combat In combat a werewolf will bite once per turn. When running with a pack preferred tactics include surrounding the prey, attacking from all directions; while simultaneously luring the prey into an ambush (a favored end when dealing with those who hunt werewolves) or chasing the prey in relays until the weakest succumbs to exhaustion (typical when hunting herd animals such as deer). Werewolf Player Characters Growing Up a Werewolf Note: Only werewolves who where born Lycanthropes can voluntarily change. Those Humans altered by the disease will never fully have control over when the transformation happens. As such it's assumed that Lycanthrope player characters will have been born into the class- a bit like Elf or Dwarf. Playing as a werewolf without such control would not be very fun save for experienced RPers who can handle the absence of control. Werewolves go through 3 life stages before reaching adulthood; Cub, Welp, and Scamp. Cubs appear as newborns and babies in Human form. They keep parents busy as unlike an adult Cubs will transform every night there is a moon; and so long as they see the moon. Parents who want to sleep soundly will likely close windows and keep the room dark so as not to let in the moon light. However this is not healthy for a child. More attentive parents or even wolves in the pack will tend to werewolf cubs on these many nights. When a werewolf becomes a toddler (a Welp as the werewolves call it) they begin to have a resistance to normal weapons and still transform any night, even when there is no moon out. The first language they will speak is Wolf and like any toddler they will be inquisitive and seek to explore- parents will be concerned about a child running off- especially given the danger it would pose not only to the child but the pack. Scamps are those werewolves who have yet to go through 'the change' at 15 yet are no longer Welps. Scamps can still change into wolf form on any night, yet in this period in life can do so in the day which is why parents are keen to impart the need for secrecy to them- and are also reluctant to let them have non-werewolf friends. 'The Change' that occurs at 15 is the hardest for a werewolf. While they gain immunity to all normal weapons in wolf form, the change is the animal and the human coming into conflict with the Animal taking full control after so long. It's a feral change under a full moon that can be managed at home but if it where to occur away from home- and the pack- it could be trouble. The animal wants to hunt, and the Wolves in the pack will be eager to tag along. The now mature though for the time feral werewolf being able to summon up to 2 wolves to accompany them. During 'The Change' other family members- especially older siblings will try to keep their feral kin in check until the night has passed. After which- it's a very emotionally turbulent teenagehood that follows. The control they enjoyed as a child having been lost, and the struggle to regain it will begin. Though much like a Human teen, dealing with emotion, the majority 'turn out just fine'. From this point on the individual will be forced to change under a full moon but will, having been born a Werewolf- maintain the ability to change at will with little difficulty. The Werewolf Class Being a werewolf modifies a character's ability scores as follows; +2 Strength, -2 Wisdom, +1 Constitution, -1 Charisma. As a class, the Werewolf has 9 levels. Their hitpoints are determined with a d8 rather then a d6. To reach level 2 takes 12,000 XP with each level after requiring x3 the previous amount (so to go to level 3 would take 36,000 XP). A level 3 werewolf gains the ability to recover hit points while in wolf form. The regeneration is 1d4+1 hit point for every full day and night they are in wolf form. This amount increases by 1 every 3 levels so at level 6 they would regain 1d4+2, and at level 9 1d4+3. The amount of wolves a player character werewolf can summon increases by 1 dice level at certain intervals. While initially 1d2, the dice becomes 1d4 by level 2, 1d6 by level 4, 1d8 by level 6, and 1d10 by level 8. These do not need be from their pack, as being adventurers they travel a lot. By level 5 the player character can summon werewolves as well as wolves using the same summon ability though only the DM can determine how many of those summoned are werewolves (with the region and other factors taken into account). At level 7 a player character werewolf can issue 'The Howling' while in wolf form. The Howling will force any creature to make a saving throw vs spell or flee. Intelligent creatures hearing the howl will lock their doors, and frantically take other protective measures even if they don't realize it's a werewolf- the fear alone invokes such a response. The player character can not choose targets for the Howling nor who will be affected by The Howling which will effect all in a 180 yards radius. The Howling can only be used once a day (including the night) and it's effects last one round. Creatures of equal hit points or level to the Howler are not effected. At 9th level a werewolf will have gained such an understanding of their duality as to be capable of a wolfman form. A form with the head of a wolf and a human body covered in fur with elongated claw tipped fingers. This form has the strengths of beast and man. Capable of speaking the Humanoid languages and Wolf. Of using claw and bite attacks or wielding weapons. They can even wear Humanoid armor in Man-Wolf form. Sources *Creature Crucible: Night Howlers (details on player characters and expanded society) *Dungeons and Dragons DM's Manual (from Basic Boxset) Category:D&D